


¡Conoce a mis novios!

by Ghraentseell



Series: Shklance YouTuber au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: Lance, un famoso youtuber, está haciendo su video de "conoce a mi novio." Solo que es "conoce a mis novios" porque, bueno, tiene dos de ellos.





	¡Conoce a mis novios!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet my boyfriends!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094120) by [taovol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taovol/pseuds/taovol). 



> Esta vez tocamos el tema de las relaciones poliamorosas pero confió en que sera leído con la madurez suficiente.  
> no olviden dejarle kudos a la autora!

 “¡Ho-la YouTube!” Lance sonrió alegremente a la cámara, ofreciendo su característico guiño y pistolas con los dedos. Todas las luces estaban listas, su habitación propiamente organizada, todo lucia exactamente como siempre estaba cuando se sentaba a filmar video… excepto por un pequeño asunto. Tenía unos inusuales invitados hoy. Énfasis en inusuales, porque el a menudo había tenido invitados. Otros YouTubers, amigos, sus hermanas menores, incluso a su madre en algún punto.  
  
Pero hoy… el miro hacia su costado, donde sus dos novios, Keith y Shiro permanecían fuera del foco de la cámara y esperaban por su señal. Hoy era especial.

Sus seguidores habían estado preguntándole por una persona especial mucho antes de que siquiera hubiera conocido a sus dos novios, y el siempre daba la misma respuesta: “¿yo? Estoy demasiado ocupado” con una risa simple, luego insertaba un único cuadro de forever alone por el humor. Sin embargo… hace casi medio año, sus respuestas cambiaron. Las evadía en lugar de contestar directamente, y sus seguidores se percataron rápidamente.  
  
Comenzó una avalancha de rumores acerca de quién podría ser aquella misteriosa persona especial y porque la escondía. Hubo millones de teorías ridículas sobre él y otros YouTubers, de él y varias celebridades, y eventualmente Keith encontró una conspiración sobre como Lance podría ser el _juguetito_ de Obama Y por qué esto probaba la existencia de los iluminatis. Estaban casi seguros de que se trataba de un chiste.  
  
Los tres solían buscar las teorías solo para reírse de sus disparates, pero cuando recientemente, algunas personas realmente comenzaron a acosar a Lance y a otros YouTubers que ellos creían que podrían estar saliendo con el… supo que aquello debía parar.  
  
Realmente no era como si estuviera escondiendo a Keith y Shiro. El no quería nada más que alardear sobre ellos, gritar a todo pulmón cuanto los amaba para que todo el mundo supiera. Pero él  _era_  un reconocido YouTuber ahora, y mientras  _el_  había elegido esta vida de relativa fama, sus novios no. Estaban indecisos acerca de participar en sus videos, incluso como personas de fondo. No estaba ofendido ni nada, era totalmente entendible, especialmente cuando tomabas en consideración lo inusuales que las relaciones poli continúan siendo y toda la calumnia en su contra, pero aun asi… el siempre quiso hacer el reto “mi novio me maquilla” con ellos. Hacer el chapsticks challenge. Jugar strip poker… bueno, aunque tal vez ese no en cámara.  
  
Y finalmente era hora. Había estado dudando en hacerlo, pero sus dos novios mostraron ser los increíbles y bondadosos chicos que el sabia que eran hace dos días cuando les pidió sentarse a charlar. Ellos dijeron que no tenía que hacerlo si no quería (¡como si fuera a dejar pasar la oportunidad por la que había estada soñando durante meses ahora!), pero opinaban que sería lo mejor presentarse. Que sería una maravillosa oportunidad para promover una sana imagen de las relaciones poli amorosa, y tranquilizar a la mayoría de esos…entusiastas seguidores. El coincidió, y dos días después, aquí estaban.  
  
“hoy… tengo algo un poco diferente para todos ustedes.” Tomo un profundo suspiro, y comenzó con el pequeño discurso que había estado practicando en su cabeza durante meses cada vez que fantaseaba con hacer este video en específico.  
  
“hace ocho meses conocí a dos personas muy especiales. Ellos son realmente las personas más increíbles que podría haber deseado tener en mi vida. Son inteligentes, hermosos, y divertidos…” por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver a Keith removerse, probablemente escondiendo su sonrojo, el tonto. “luego, hace seis meses, ocurrió un suceso mágico. Al día de hoy me asusta despertar una mañana y descubrir que todo esto ha sido solo un sueño, porque ¿cómo puede la realidad ser tan… tan increíble? ¿Tan llena de felicidad? Seis meses atrás, comencé una relación poli amorosa con dos personas muy especiales, asi que puede que este video no sea ese "conoce a mi novio” que muchos estaban esperando, pero hey, “conoce a mis novios”- hace énfasis en el plural- “¿es igual de bueno, no? ¡Si no es que mejor! Pues sin más preámbulos, ¡conoce a mis novios!” manteniendo su gran sonrisa a pesar de su acelerado corazón y palmas sudorosas, gesticula con ambos brazos hacia su costado, donde Keith y Shiro captaron su señal e hicieron su entrada.  
  
Como habían acordado, Shiro se sentaría a su derecha, Keith a su izquierda. Ya que todos estuvieran acomodados, Lance podría seguir su guion y les preguntaría si les gustaría presentarse. Con otros YouTubers, improvisaría en su mayor parte, porque ambos sabrían cómo hacer un video entretenido sin divagar demasiado. Pero ya que sus novios no eran profesionales y probablemente estaban muy nerviosos, diseño una rigurosa guía para su video y los preparo de ante mano. Podrían cortar algunas partes, o grabarlas de nuevo más tarde, pero le habría gustado tener una sola toma suave para esta.

“¿Keith? ¿Te gustaría presentarte?”

“soy Keith.” Dijo Keith.  
  
Después de tres segundos de completo silencio, cuando se volvió claro que no iba a continuar, Lance y Shiro estallaron en risas. Era tan típico de él, ellos simplemente no podían contenerse. “este es Keith, sí.” Lance beso su mejilla y el otro salto, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa. Bueno,  _él_  podía ver que era nerviosa, ahora que podía leer bien el rostro de Keith. Para sus espectadores, luciría más bien constipado. “él es un poco tímido.” Lance se burló.  
  
“¡no soy tímido, idiota!” el golpeo el hombro de Lance ligeramente, luego se encogió de hombros. “solo no sé qué decir.”  
  
“¿Está bien, Shiro y yo vamos a ayudarte, verdad?”  Miro hacia el otro lado encontrándose con Shiro asintiendo seriamente. “Bien, yo comenzare. Keith es lindo.”  
  
Shiro asintió con entusiasmo, Keith puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
Shiro era el siguiente en hablar. “Keith tiene la edad de Lance, 21, aunque cumplirá 22 pronto.”  
  
“Keith habla dormido.” Lance contribuyo con un dato más interesante.  
  
“¡no lo hago!” protesto.  
  
“Bebé, te filmamos, deja de vivir en negación por favor.”  
  
“¿Por qué necesitan saberlo de todas formas?” Keith gruño, sus hombros se hundieron.  
  
Sintiendo que no llevaría a un buen lugar, Lance decidió distraerlo. “él es, súper inteligente, también. Estudia ingeniería y es de los primeros de su clase. Estamos muy muy orgullosos de él.” Le dirigió a Keith su sonrisa más cursi, y esto pareció complacerlo lo suficiente porque se relajó e incluso sonrió un poco. “¿Shiro?”  
  
“Hola todos,” Shiro dio un pequeño saludo y una gran sonrisa. “Yo soy Takashi Shirogane, tengo 26 años, mi tipo sanguíneo es O negativo.”  
  
Lance y Keith rieron, sorprendidos. Ellos seguido bromeaban con Shiro por ser muy poco japonés (bueno, el había nacido y crecido en América, para nada su culpa), asi que la mención de su tipo sanguíneo era probablemente una broma dirigida solo a ellos.  
  
“enseño artes marciales, y uh…”  
  
Lance noto su lucha por encontrar algo más y rápidamente lo interrumpió. “En realidad, es donde nos conocimos. Algunos de ustedes probablemente hayan visto mi video de metas de año nuevo, lo subí justo a principios del año, como ¿hace nueve meses? Jure que me pondría en forma. Desarrollar armas.” Se flexiono para la cámara y Keith, bendito el, palmeo sus crecientes bíceps, asintiendo seriamente.  
  
“no quería simplemente ir al gimnasio, porque parecía muy aburrido, y conociéndome, no lo habría mantenido por mucho. Las artes marciales parecían divertidas, sin mencionar asombrosas. Asi que encontré un lugar para entrenar, que casualmente tenía a un guapísimo instructor-” se recargo en Shiro. Keith se removió a su lado. “y al más lindo ayudante.” El aprieta la mano de sus novios. “algunas cosas pasaron,” Lance gesticula vagamente, “y lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora. ¡Realmente me alegra haber estudiado artes mariales, también! Quien sabe cuándo tendrás que defenderte como en…¿una pelea en un bar o algo?”  
  
“No tendrás que defenderte, nos tendrás a nosotros para hacerlo por ti. Aun apestas en combate.” Keith frunce el ceño ligeramente, como si no pudiera descifrar porque habría Lance de meterse en una pelea en un bar.  
  
“¡Bebé, ugh, para! Deja que mis suscriptores crean que soy genial. Como sea. Llamamos a Takashi Shiro, mayormente, por su apellido y por el pequeño mechón blanco a la moda en su cabello. Shiro en japonés significa blanco,” explico, “para todos nuestros espectadores que aún no hayan pasado por esa fase.” Shiro rio y Keith soltó un bufido.  
  
“¡bien! Ahora que la presentación termino, pensamos en darles un poco de información básica, ¡solo para evitar cualquier duda sobre nosotros!” sostuvo a ambos de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos. “Shiro es mi novio.” Levanto su mano derecha, que sostenía la de Shiro. “Keith también es mi novio.” Levanto la izquierda. “Shiro y Keith también son novios, y era de hecho pareja antes de que los conociera.” El junto todas sus manos. “todos somos novios. Juntos. Muy consensualmente. Vamos a citas juntas, pero también en pares, si uno está ocupado. Y esta 100% bien. No tenemos que hacer todo junto para seguir estando juntos. Pero es más divertido cuando somos los tres.” Dejo ir sus manos e inmediatamente comenzó a extrañar la reconfortante calidez que le proferían. “¿alguno tiene algo que añadir?”  
  
“No es muy común, o incluso conocido, y un montón de gente tiene…prejuicios contra nosotros, contra este tipo de relaciones.” Shiro comenzó. “pero descubrimos que, si podemos hacer este video positivo y sano, y posiblemente educar a alguien… vale la pena intentarlo. Asi que aquí esta una lista de las cosas que _no_ somos:” Shiro saco la pequeña tarjeta de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer: “Pervertidos, adictos al sexo o solo en esto por el sexo, raros, special snowflakes, hípsters.”  
  
“Y aquí hay una lista de las cosas que _somos_ :” Keith saco su propia tarjeta (rosa), y comenzó a leer de ella. “Seres humanos quienes necesitan amor y comprensión de sus seres queridos y que solo sucede que lo reciben de otros dos seres humanos en lugar de la opción más común de uno.” Bajo su tarjeta, entonces un pequeño ceño se dibujó en sus cejas por un segundo antes de que añadiera: “y también dan. A dos personas. Quienes además también le ofrecen esto a la otra. Me refiero a dar amor. Y comprensión.”  
  
Lance bufo y palmeo su muslo cariñosamente, como diciéndole “lo hiciste bien.” Sus músculos brincaron bajo sus dedos antes de relajarse, y cuando volteo a su rostro, Keith tenía una pequeña, sonrisa nerviosa. Ahora que sus novios habían concluido, Lance tomo las riendas de nuevo. Mirando hacia la cámara, dio el discurso final: “eso es todo, estos son mis novios, ahora los conoces. Ya lo hablamos y decidimos hacer un preguntas y respuestas muy pronto, puede que estén interesados en ello chicos. Como siempre, y más aún, denle like y compartir a este video. Cuéntale a tu abuela de 80 años sobre el, muéstrale que las relaciones poli amorosas existen y que son tan sanas como las monógamas. Comparte el amor.” Lanzo un beso a la cámara, esperando dos segundos más para no arruinar la toma antes de exhalar audiblemente y pararse para apagarla.

“Eso fue estresante, Dios.” Se giró hacia sus novios, estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. “no se si pueda presionar el botón de subir. Shiro tendrá que hacerlo por mí. No Keith, obviamente. Probablemente en su lugar presiones borrar por accidente.” Bromeo.

“mierda, no lo haría, se leer-" 

"Relájate, bebé, solo está jugando contigo.” Shiro dijo gentilmente, arrastrándose hacia si novio y presionando un ligero beso en su mejilla. Keith gruño pero se relajó. “eso fue…un poco estresante pero divertido en general.” Shiro añadió.

“¿si? Me asustaba que no les gustara mucho… ¿pero enserio, bebé?" “soy Keith.” Lance lo imito, haciendo apropósito su voz ridículamente profunda y monótona. Shiro y el estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Keith doblaba los brazos sobre su pecho, observando hacia la pared, con la punta de sus orejas coloradas.

"no sabía que más decir, ¿bien?” escupió. “no soy… no soy encantador como Shiro. ¿Qué si todos ellos lo llaman el mejor novio y te dicen que me cortes? solo-”

“Hey, heyheyheyhey, bebé. Detente. Mírame.” Lance se apresuró a su lado. El noto que Keith estaba un poco al límite hoy pero al parecer era peor de lo que pensó. Afortunadamente, ya sabía cómo acercarse a el durante este estado ahora. Shiro permaneció en silencio pero coloco una reconfortante mano en el muslo de Keith mientras Lance lo sacaba de su estado defensivo con palabras y ligeros toques. “eso jamás sucederá,” prometió, acariciando su nuca. “probablemente pensaran que eres súper lindo y todas las dudas del preguntas y respuestas serán solo sobre ti.” el beso su mejilla. “además, ¿a quién le importa?  _yo_  te amo. Eso es todo lo importante.” Trazo los dedos suavemente a través del cabello de Keith, y finalmente, su novio se rindió y desdoblo los brazos, dejándolos caer a su costado.  
  
“si, supongo, simplemente… es lo que haces, ¿entiendes? Quiero ser parte de esto, no quiero que nadie diga que tienes… un mal gusto o algo.” Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia sus rodillas.

Lance jadeo con dramatismo. “¡no te atrevas a insultar mi gusto! ¡Tengo el _mejor_ de los gustos! Ambos de mis novios son perfectos. ¡Perfectos! ¿oíste? Asi que no digas mierda acerca de mi novio.” Hundió su índice en el pecho de Keith. Los otros lo observaron, una pequeña, torcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y lucia tan lindo que Lance simplemente se inclinó para darle un piquito. “¿capisce?”  
  
“si, si, soy perfecto. No me adules, tonto.” Keith nuevamente rodo los ojos.  
  
“mierda, lo eres.” Lance beso su mejilla antes de inclinarse nuevamente sobre sus manos.  
  
“Ugh, ustedes dos me están dando diabetes.” El tono de Shiro era demasiado divertido como para confundirlo con disgusto, y sonreía lo suficiente ampliamente para que sus hoyuelos hicieran acto de presencia.  
  
“está bien, ¡Keith se vestirá de enfermera y te administrara insulina directo en el trasero!”  
  
“No lo hare, Shiro puede inyectarse insulina por sí mismo, es un chico grande.”  
  
“¿No podrías… Bebé… podrías… por una vez… Por favor… solo por una vez en tu vida compadecerme?” Lance rogo.

  
Observándolo directamente a los ojos usando el más seco de todos los tonos, Keith dijo, “No.”  
  
Lance gruño ruidosamente y se giró hacia Shiro. “¿ves con lo que tengo que lidiar?” gimoteo.  
  
“bueno, no me opondría a que Keith se vistiera de enfermera.” Shiro encogió los hombros.  
  
Como eso no era una respuesta, Lance de alguna forma probo su punto y dejo el tema en paz.  
  
“¿Qué cenaremos hoy?” Shiro pregunto después de un momento de silencio.  
  
“Desesperación, probablemente.” Suspiro Lance dramáticamente, luego se arrastró sobre sus pies y comenzó a jugar con la cámara, verificando primero que todo estuviera propiamente grabado, luego extrayendo la pequeña tarjeta de memoria. “me esperan horas de edición si quiero subir esto antes de medianoche. Pero ustedes dos adelántense y salgan, vayan a un buen lugar y coman lo suficiente para mi también.”  
  
“Nah,” Keith y Shiro dijeron al mismo tiempo. Lance se giró y levanto una ceja en su dirección.  
  
“¿es más divertido si somos los tres, no?” Shiro repitió sus palabras. Keith asintió, añadiendo, “además, necesitas más carne en tus huesos. Nos aseguraremos de que comas, te rellenaremos.” Era el turno de shiro de asentir en acuerdo.  
  
“¿para poder comerme?” Lance meneo sus cejas sugestivamente.  
  
“si.” Shiro dijo al mismo tiempo en que Keith protestaba indignado, “¡No!”  
  
Los tres intercambiaron miradas, y de repente todos estallaban en risas. Un tipo de risa liberadora. Lance se arrojó en el medio, abrazándolos a ambos. Se sentía bien. Correcto. Esperaba no tener qué, pero siendo realista, días estresantes se avecinaban, y si pudiera, él tendría este recuerdo de ser presionado entre dos cálidos cuerpos, un recuerdo de risas para mantenerlo de pie.

**Author's Note:**

> bien, nuevamente logre que una persona me confiara su historia, estoy super agradecida con taovol por permitirme traducirla  
> y con safra (quien escribio cmbm pero que ha cerrado su cuenta para dedicarse a un proyecto mas personal)  
> no podría seguir haciendo lo que me gusta sin sus increíbles autores. porque tal vez carezca de la capacidad de crear contenido por mi cuenta pero me encanta contribuir de esta manera.
> 
> pronto subiré la segunda parte!!


End file.
